


A Perfect Moment

by storyspinner70



Series: Perfect Partners 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Discrimination, Established Relationship, Human Jensen Ackles, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jared Padalecki, Schmoop, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jared and Jensen have a rare day off together but Jensen is nowhere to be found. He’s left instructions, though, so Jared sets off for what he thinks is a simple romantic picnic in the forest.Written for the SPN Reversebang 2019.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Perfect Partners 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/691419
Comments: 13
Kudos: 274
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	A Perfect Moment

**A/N:** So yay! I had the pleasure of choosing art from my wonderful artist again - and it happened to work perfectly for my Perfect Partners verse! A verse, by the way that was also brought to life because of [TxDorA's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665263) wonderful art. It was fate! Run, go go. See her stuff. You won't regret it! [Click here](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/13253.html) or on her name to see what I mean! Also, thank you to my editor. You're always a wonder!

****** **

****A PERFECT MOMENT** **

Jared lifted his face for a moment, his wolf stretching and snuffling under the sun. He’d been walking for a while, the clover and grass full and soft under his boots. He’d woken this morning to an empty bed, and hadn’t been all that happy about it. He and Jensen had been together for almost a year, and though they didn’t technically live together, Jared rarely woke up alone. When he did, it was a little jarring, he wasn’t going to lie.

Jared was an omega wolf. Jensen was human. If Jensen had been a were as well, Jared would have probably been mated and pregnant already. He didn’t regret being with Jensen though. In fact, there wasn’t one moment of his life with Jensen that he wished to change.

Jared spotted the shelter up ahead that Jensen had told him about in the letter he left on the counter in front of the coffee machine.

_Sweetheart,_

_I took the day off. There’s something I need to do, but I want to have lunch with you since you’re off today, too. Let’s have a picnic. We haven’t done that yet. How about you make us some food and head up to the Boarshead Trail park about 1 or so. If you take the second turn in, there’s a shelter about a mile in. You’ll have to walk, but you can shift and run, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while._

Jensen had scribbled what Jared could only guess were supposed to be wagging eyebrows and signed it SWAK.

“Worth my while,” Jared muttered. “He better hope so. A mile in.” He scoffed and thought about texting Jensen that he’d come down with a terrible, sudden disease that affected only his ability to hike, but he didn’t think Jensen would buy it, so he grabbed some coffee and started planning a simple picnic menu.

*

As he walked, he had to admit that Jensen had chosen well. The grass was lush and deep. Wild flowers and clover grew everywhere. He could hear the buzz of insects and the flap of bird wings as they stirred the thick summer air. His wolf basked in being outdoors and Jared could feel himself eager to run, snapping at rabbits and deer and the groundhogs he could smell nearby.

When he checked his watch, it was nearly one, so Jared stepped into the picnic shelter and started to unpack the basket he’d brought with him. He ran his fingers over the picnic table, then looked outside. Resolute, he left the shelter and stepped back out into the light. 

As he settled, he made sure everything was perfect and waited for Jensen, letting the heat and sunshine sink into his bones. He’d missed the forest. He missed a lot of things, if he were honest, though he’d never tell Jensen that. One of their biggest battles as a couple was getting Jensen to understand that Jared may be making sacrifices for their relationship to work, but he wasn’t settling.

Jensen was so sure that Jared could do better with another were, and they’d had many arguments ( _They’re discussions, Jared. I never argue._ ) about how much better off Jared would be with another were. Jensen had sworn he was right and was only trying to do what was right for Jared, but he’d shut up pretty quickly when Jared got tired of hearing it and grabbed the bread knife from the block and dared Jensen to try to break up with him one more time.

Jensen commented later that he’d never _have a discussion_ with Jared in the kitchen ever again. Jared smiled sweetly and encouraged him (with several four letter words) to never have that particular discussion with him ever again anywhere.

He thought he’d done a good job of hiding the tears of frustration, but Jensen must have been able to hear something in his voice. He walked over to Jared and tipped his chin up. After a few moments, he cupped the back of Jared’s neck and asked him if he was sure. Jared said a very simple yes. That time, Jensen listened.

They grew closer the longer they were together and Jared became more certain and more in love every day. Jensen was beautiful and as fierce as any were Jared had ever known. They’d had more than their share of issues, but they’d weathered every single one.

They were six months in and Jared had just come out of his second heat spent with Jensen. He watched Jensen as he moved around the house, his back shredded and his cock spent and raw and _100% out of juice, sweetheart_. Jensen was going to make Jared food and was doing his best not to flinch when he carefully dragged a shirt over the claw marks a half-shifted Jared had left across his back. Jared knew as clearly as he knew the sky was blue that Jensen didn’t want Jared to feel bad about what he’d done to Jensen, and Jared was just done.

He’d burst into tears and Jensen had startled and run to Jared, trying to figure out how his lover had gone from talking about Jensen’s pancakes to bawling like he’d lost his best friend. When he finally could, he explained to Jensen that he really loved him and that all he wished was that Jensen could meet his family. The next week, Jensen informed Jared he’d taken the last weekend of the month off work and they were going to the pack lands.

Jared was blowing him before Jensen had even finished speaking. He called his mom to tell her with the taste of Jensen’s come still settling in his mouth. She was thrilled. Jensen was skeptical. Jared was hopeful.

Over the next few weeks, they’d taken turns freaking out. Neither of them were sure they’d even make it to the date they were going to leave, much less actually make it all the way to the pack lands. Neither one of them slept much.

Jared spent the five hour trip telling Jensen about were protocol and what was expected of both omegas and their alphas when it came to the pack, and what Jensen could expect to see and hear when they got there.

“They’re going to hate me,” Jensen stated flatly.

“No one is going to hate you, Jensen.”

“I bet you they do.”

“Why would they hate you, Jensen?” Jared asked absently.

“I don’t know, because I’m sleeping with their son?”

That caught Jared’s attention. “I am an adult, you know. They’re not going to be upset that I mated.”

“But you didn’t mate. I’m human, remember?”

“Jensen,” Jared started, exasperated. “I’ve noticed. Stop worrying.”

“But what if they do?”

Jared reached over and squeezed his thigh. “Then we go home and fuck a ridiculous amount of times for the rest of your days off.” There was a pause. “But they won’t.”

“I hope not,” Jensen said.

“I love you,” Jared said. “They will too.”

**

They did not, actually, love Jensen. Far from it, as a matter of fact.

Jared watched as the welcoming smile froze on his mother’s face as soon as she got close enough to scent Jensen. He saw Jensen’s smile harden into place when he noticed. They made stilted conversation until Jared’s father came home. He frowned when he learned Jensen was not a were and shared long, meaningful glances with Jared’s mom as they chatted in the living room.

Supper was quick and cautious. Jensen and Jared barely breathed until they left for the hotel an hour later.

“Well, that didn’t go too badly,” Jensen said.

Jared just snorted.

“No, really. I was expecting more…”

“More what?”

“More screaming…or face tearing.”

“Face tearing? Jensen, really.”

“Or throat ripping, maybe.”

“We aren’t actually animals, you know. We’re not going to rip or tear anything.’

“Tell that to my back,” Jensen muttered, but Jared heard him anyway.

“Sorry, Jensen,” Jared said sweetly. “Don’t worry, I’ll find someone else to inflict myself on during my next heat.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jensen growled. “You know what I mean.”

“I know you’re an idiot,” Jared said.

“May be,” Jensen said. “But I’m your idiot.”

“You can say that again.”

“I’m…”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“But you said…”

“I know what I said. I also know that there’s any number of stores around here that sell cutlery.”

“Wow. What is it with you and knives, anyway?”

“It’s you. I was a sweet, fairly innocent omega until I met you.”

“I…”

“You?”

“I’m trying to decide how to best exit the vehicle quickly but safely if what I say makes you angry.”

“What were you going to say that would make me so angry?”

“I’m not going to tell you that. I don’t need you angry.”

“Well, now I’m angry that you were thinking of something that if you said it out loud would make me angry.’

“Uh oh.”

“Indeed.”

“Soooo, I’m going to assume that asking you for a blowjob is out of the question right about now.”

“I mean, you can ask,” Jared said nonchalantly.

Jensen eyed him warily.

“It’s going to be a no,” Jared said.

“Are we going to talk about it?”

“The blowjob?” Jared asked, pretending he didn’t know what Jensen was talking about.

“No, not the blowjob.” Jensen paused for a moment. “About the visit with your parents.”

“That is also a no.”

“We really need to talk about it, sweetheart.”

“I know we do.”

“It absolutely went better than I expected.”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed, leaning his head against the glass of his door. “It went better than I thought it would, too.”

“We’ll go back tomorrow when there’s more time to spend with them and we’ll see how it goes, okay?”

“What if it gets worse?”

“Well, then I’ll hang around town while you go visit them.”

“I don’t want to do that, Jensen.”

“I know, sweetheart, but I also know how much you miss them.”

“I do,” Jared said, his voice small.

Jensen reached for his hand and squeezed. “It’ll all work out, sweetheart. You’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Jared responded. “It’ll work out just fine.”

*

When they headed back to Jared’s pack the next morning, it was to find an uncomfortable number of people packed into the house. Jensen watched as the muscles in Jared’s jaw tick, tick, ticked with frustration or anger. Jensen smiled, his mouth stretching uncomfortably around teeth that suddenly seemed too big and gums that went numb the more time he spent with Jared’s pack.

No one spoke to him, and he didn’t speak to them, either. It was a very long day.

“Jared,” Jared’s mother started.

“What, mother?”

“A human mate?” She asked carefully. “How do you expect that to work?”

“Just like it’s been working for the last seven months.”

His mother pulled back as if he’d struck her. “Seven months? Why did you wait so long to tell us?”

“I think I should have waited longer, don’t you?”

“I’m sure he’s a wonderful person, Jared, but…”

“No buts, Mom. He is a wonderful person. The best person.”

“But he’s not a were.”

“So?”

“What about your wolf? Are you even shifting?”

“At least every week. Jensen’s best friends are weres. I run with them whenever I need to.”

Jared’s mother stayed silent.

“I think we’re going to cut our visit short,” Jared said quietly. “This was a mistake.”

“Jared, please.”

“I get it, Mom. It’s too hard for you. I should have warned you, I suppose, but I didn’t want you to have any kind of preconceived notions about him.”

“I’m sorry, Jared. But you have to understand…”

“Oh, I understand. All you can see is that Jensen isn’t a were. You don’t care about anything else.”

“Jared, you know there are still people who hate weres, and vice versa. I just don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all.”

“You’re hurting me right now,” Jared hissed. “You think we aren’t aware of the issues we face? _Seven months,_ ” he stressed. “You think we haven’t lost friends? Been screamed at in the street? You think we haven’t been places where people left as soon as we came in?”

Jared’s mother shrank the longer he talked.

“You smell alpha all over me, I know you do. You don’t have anything to say about that?”

“I assumed someone was helping you through your heats since the human doesn’t…”

“The human,” Jared snarled, “has a name and it’s Jensen. _He_ helps me through my heats. I bought alpha scent just so I could live in peace with the man I love.”

Jared’s mother flinched. “ _Oh, Jared._ Look, we don’t hate the hu- Jensen. He clearly makes you happy. We just…” His mother trailed off.

“It’s okay, Mom. We’ll head back tomorrow morning.”

“Jared, I don’t want you to go. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Mom. But my place is with Jensen, now. If you can’t accept him, then I have to go. You understand that, right?”

Jared’s Mom’s face crumpled. “I understand that, Jared, I do. I just hope you understand why we’re a little hesitant.”

“I didn’t expect you to love him as much as I did, not really. Not right away. But I did expect you to try.”

*

Jensen had done just as he’d told Jared he would. He headed out to tour the town square when the oppressive silence in the house got too much for him. The pack lands were beautiful and Jensen could see why Jared missed it so much. The town was nestled in the sway of a couple of mountains with fields full of long grasses and flowers. It made him sad that they more than likely wouldn’t really be invited back.

*

Jared and his father were in a heated discussion when one of his oldest friends came bursting into the kitchen.

“Lawrence is attacking the human!”

Jared was wolf before he reached the door. Now that he wasn’t wrapped up in arguments with his parents, he could smell blood hanging heavy in the air, a coppery, sour note covered with his mate’s deep smokey scent. Jared snarled and ran faster.

At the center of town, Jensen was standing with his back against the rough wall of a house, his face twisted with strain and agony. His fingers were wrapped around the jaws of the wolf trying its best to attack him. Jensen’s fingers were shredded from the wolf’s sharp teeth and his right arm was a bloody mess, the bright white of his bone showing through the muscle and flesh that never should have been visible. His throat was bleeding and his shirt was torn.

Jared skidded to a stop, slavering and snarling.

“Jared, my darling,” Jensen gritted, his voice as shredded as his arm. “I’m fine here. How about you head back to your parent’s house and see if you can find me a bandaid or something?”

Jared turned his snarling toward Jensen for a moment.

“Or not,” Jensen muttered.

_You better get away from him,_ Jared told the alpha. _I’ll kill you if you don’t._ He paused for a second. _Might do it anyway._

_Not before I kill him,_ Lawrence laughed. _I’m tired of humans muddying our bloodlines._

“Is he bad guy monologuing?” Jensen asked when nothing seemed to happen for a few moments. His voice was fainter than it had been before. Jared could see Jensen’s arms shaking and he could hear the creaking of the alpha’s jaw as the wolf tested Jensen’s weakening hold.

_Get Jensen,_ Jared said. _I’m going to kill this asshole._

Lawrence laughed but didn’t move. _Come on, omega. It doesn’t even have a knot. Don’t you want to get fucked by a real…_

Jared howled and attacked the wolf, who seemed more annoyed than concerned. One good rake of Jared’s claws down his side, though, and Lawrence turned, ready to destroy the annoyance behind him.

Jared was aware that Jensen was sliding down the wall, nearly unconscious and that his family and many of the pack had shifted as well, but only peripherally. He was solely focused on the alpha in front of him. The wolf eyed Jared then Jensen, trying to decide his chances for finishing off the human before Jared could get to him.

Jared paced forward, growling.

_Fine. It’s your death,_ he said. He feinted right but pivoted midway, catching Jared in the side.

Jared yelped, but twisted, catching the wolf’s ear and ripping it from his head. The alpha fell back, shaking his head and snarling. Jared didn’t give him time, though, and attacked again, slashing and biting at his opponent.

The alpha was relentless, but so was Jared. They were bloody and vicious but neither would stop until one of them was dead. The alpha was certain he had found his opening, lunging for Jared’s throat, his jaws gaping, his teeth still stained with Jensen’s blood.

Jared dropped to the ground, and as the alpha jumped for him, he latched into the wolf’s leg, snapping his jaws tight and twisting. Blood flooded his snout but he only pulled harder. The wolf toppled and he twisted, thrashing violently trying to dislodge Jared.

When he felt it was right, Jared retreated. The alpha moved to rise, but Jared turned and lept on him, fighting to keep him pinned as he fought to get up and out from under Jared. He tore a chunk out of Jared’s shoulder but that didn’t faze Jared for a second.

Two minutes later, Jared clamped his jaws around the alpha’s throat and without a second’s thought, bit down and jerked his head back. He stood over the fallen wolf, his fur and flesh and muscle and cartilage still clenched in his snout. No one moved for a long moment. Jared made a show of chewing the bits of flesh that were still in his mouth and licking his chops before he moved to where the healer was treating Jensen.

_Jared…_ his mother started, but Jared brushed past her, turning human and ignoring everyone but the healer and Jensen. Ten minutes later, they were heading for the human hospital and Jared had never been more worried in his life.

**

Jared was lying on the picnic blanket, basking in the sun when he heard the rustle of someone approaching. The scent of flowers and wildlife faded, and he was hyper-focused on one thing, Jensen’s dark sweet smell coming closer.

“It didn’t take me that long,” Jensen said as he walked into the clearing.

Jared smiled and sat up. “I’ve been here for _ages_.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

Jared took a deliberate look around. “Says the guy that sent me on a twenty mile hike into the heart of the forest for some lunch.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and plopped down on the blanket. Luckily, Jared hadn’t noticed the awkward way he kept his hand behind his back. “Fix me some food already. You know how long the walk is here?”

Jared stared at him and Jensen could see a million things fly through his head that he wanted to say. He chose not to say anything though, content with glaring viciously at his lover instead.

“Fine, but I’m going to remember this,” he sent one more glare, “for a very long time.”

“Are you?” Jensen said, pulling his hand from behind his back.

“Forever, probably,” Jared said as he rustled around in the picnic basket for the food. He turned back around, his hands full and his mouth still open around his planned smart remarks and promptly froze. “What… What is that?”

“A new car,” Jensen said.

“I hate you.”

“Do you? Then you probably aren’t going to want to marry me then, are you?”

“Let’s… Let’s not get ridiculous,” Jared said, the food still in the air and tears in his eyes.

“I love you,” Jensen stated.

Jared stared at the ring box, held safely in Jensen’s hand, his heavily scarred arm shaking the littlest bit. Jensen had been irrevocably marked by Jared’s world - discrimination and an attack he’d never have been subject to if Jared had just loved a different kind of person - but he’d grabbed on to Jared in the hospital after surgery on his arm and declared loudly that he’d have died happily if only Jared hadn’t had to kill someone. He’d sworn later it was the meds, but Jared knew better.

It was just Jensen. Gorgeous, impatient, strong Jensen. The love of his life.

Jensen jiggled his hand when Jared stared a bit too long. “Well?”

Jared laughed, his heart full to bursting. “I don’t know, I think I’m going to need to see it first.”

Jensen snorted and pulled his hand back, making motions to put the box back into his pocket. “I don’t think so, sweetheart.”

“It’s pretty cheap then, huh?”

“I hate you,” Jensen said.

“I guess you’re not going to want to marry me then, are you?” Jared parroted.

Jensen just smiled - a slow, warm thing that lit up his entire face.

“Oh, I’m going to marry you, omega. You can count on that.”

Jared twisted and set the food back down on the basket. “That sounds like a threat to me.”

“Does it?” Jensen said idly, watching as Jared raised up to crawl toward him on the blanket.

“Mmhmm,” Jared said, pausing with his mouth nearly touching Jensen’s.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Jared smirked and shifted quickly, knocking Jensen onto his back and snatching the ring box from Jensen’s hand before he ran off, his wolf a sleek chocolate blur against the landscape.

“That’s it, Padalecki! You have no choice now!” The only answer was the wind in the trees, but Jensen wasn’t worried. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Jared loved him. He hummed as he rummaged through the picnic basket. It was a really, really good day after all.

Jared shifted a few feet into the forest, the ring box held tight in his now human hands. He could hear Jensen grumbling and talking to him between bites of food and he knew when he got back there would be a plate waiting for him, because that’s just who Jensen was.

Lifting his face to the sun, he clutched the ring to his chest and basked in the breeze blowing across his skin and through his hair. Yeah. That’s who Jensen was. Someone who loved Jared no matter what. Who stood strong no matter what they faced.

Someone who wanted to marry Jared.

And Jared? Well, Jared was the luckiest were in the world.


End file.
